Marshmallow Fan and Kool-Aid Shower
by softangelwings
Summary: The third one shot in the Emmett and Bella "series". Emmett and Bella are at it yet again with another prank. What could they possibly be doing with mini marshmallows and grape Kool-Aid? Hints of an Emmett/Bella friendship.


**I decided to write this one-shot after looking back at the previous ones, **_**Fun On The Fly**_** and **_**My Precious Volvos!**_**. It's been a while since I've written something like this, so I looked on the Internet and finally found two pranks that I thought would be funny to pull on someone, and so here it is! Enjoy. :)**

_**I don't own any of the Twilight characters or Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own the prank ideas.**_

* * *

**Marshmallow Fan and Kool-Aid Shower**

(Emmett's p.o.v.)

**I **was in the living room when I heard Bella's pickup truck coming up the driveway. I was excited that she was coming, because I was going to see if she could help me pull some more pranks on Edward. Bounding out the door and to her truck, I excitedly embraced Bella in a hug.

"Ok, Emmett, human here," she said.

"Oh, sorry," I said letting her go. We then headed inside.

"Listen, will you help me with something?" I said, a mischevious smile making its way onto my face.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at me wearily.

"I was wondering if you'd help me pull two more pranks on Edward," I said, giving her puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Bella laughed. "Of course I will, Emmett," she said. "I enjoyed the other pranks we pulled on him."

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily, pumping my fist into the air.

"What pranks are we going to pull this time?" Bella asked, sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Well," I said, sitting next to her. "They involve mini marshmallows and Kool-Aid."

_**A few minutes later**_

After explaining the pranks to Bella, she and I got to work quickly. I knew that Edward would be home in about an hour, so we didn't have much time. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme just sat in the living room, shaking their heads at what Bella and I were doing.

_**In Edward's bedroom**_

"Alright," I told Bella. "Hand me the bag of mini marshmallows, and I'll get started." As soon as I had the bag of mini marshmallows on hand, I got to work.

_**5 minutes later**_

After finally getting every blade of the fan covered in the mini marshmallows, Bella and I headed to Edward's bathroom.

As soon as I unscrewed the showerhead, I quickly sprinkled some Invisible Grape Kool-Aid mix inside, before screwing the showerhead back on quickly. Bella laughed quietly at what I was doing.

After Bella and I got rid of the evidence, we headed to the living room, eagerly anticipating Edward's arrival.

_**1 hour later**_

As Edward neared the house, I was getting nervous.

"Everyone hide your thoughts!" I said quickly, and the others agreed. When Edward walked into the house, he cast a suspicious look in our direction.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

As I walked into the house, I knew _SOMETHING_ was going on, because I'd heard Emmett say, "Everyone hide your thoughts!", and because everyone was thinking something completely random.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world / Life in plastic, it's fantastic!- Emmett_

_Oh I need more shoes! SHOES!- Alice_

_I think I need to redecorate this house.- Esme_

_I shall keep everyone calm. Yoda I am.- Jasper_

_New clothes! CLOTHES!- Rosalie_

_Hooray for new medical journals.- Carlisle_

_...- Bella_

I was confused as to why everyone was blocking their thoughts by thinking of different random things, and as usual, I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts.

Sighing, I went upstairs to go take a shower after hunting and change.

**With everyone else**

**Emmett's p.o.v.**

As soon as Edward headed upstairs, Bella and I exchanged knowing glances. We couldn't wait to hear-and possibly see-Edward's reaction to what we'd done. Grabbing my digital camera, we snuck upstairs with the others following us.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

When I got in the shower, I realized pretty quickly that something was wrong. When the water was coming out, it smelled faintly of grape.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Edward, language!" Esme called out. Emmett just busted out laughing.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, I went into my room and turned on the fan. Just then, hundreds of mini marshmallows began to rain down on me.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. Just then, Emmett, along with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and my love Bella, came in the room. Emmett and Bella were laughing really hard, while the others just smiled, amused, and shook their heads.

"What did you do?!" I asked, angrily.

**Emmett's p.o.v.**

"Oh, relax Eddie," I said. "Bella and I just wanted to have some more fun." Bella, my wonderful accomplice, just smiled and laughed.

"First my underwear, then my four precious Volvos, and now the grape-smelling stuff in the shower and the mini marshmallows on the fan. What is wrong with you?!" Edward was a little mad.

"Oh, Eddie, relax," Bella said, laughing. "We were bored and wanted to have some fun. So, Emmett chose you."

"Better get working on cleaning up the marshmallows," I said. "They aren't going to clean themselves."

We walked out of the room, leaving Edward to clean up the mess that Bella and I had initiated.

_Marshmallows and Kool-Aid...what an interesting combination!_

* * *

so there it is. hope you guys liked it! :) it's been a few years since i've written something like this, so i was a little rusty writing this.

_**Emmett and Bella friendship "series"**_

_Fun On The Fly- published March 5, 2009_

_My Precious Volvos!- published August 10, 2009_

_Marshmallow Fan and Kool-Aid Shower- published September 16, 2013_

maybe at some point i'll add another one-shot to this little "series". :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


End file.
